812 Lost In Yonkers
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.12 follows 2 weeks after 8.11. If you haven’t done so, please read episodes 1 through 11 prior to reading 8.12.
1. Teaser

**8.12 Lost In Yonkers**

**Previously on the Gilmore girls…  
**  
A scene from 8.01 – Town meeting…

TAYLOR: Order! Order… let's get this thing rolling, people. (Looks at Kirk) Kirk, please come forward…

KIRK: (grinning and freaking people out — walks to the podium) Thank you, Taylor. (Looks at all the townsfolk) I'm here today to share some very exciting news.

BABETTE: Brace yourselves. (A few people chuckle)

KIRK: This morning at 9:08, Lulu called me all the way from Seattle and asked me to marry her. (Some people gasp in delight)

TAYLOR: (Annoyed) This is why you wanted five minutes off my agenda?!

BABETTE: (Shouts out) Are you sure it wasn't 9:09 Kirk?

CUT

A scene from 7.20 – Crap Shack

RORY: (To Lorelai — with a pout) The New York Times doesn't want me.

LORELAI: What?

RORY: I got a letter from the Chicago Sun-Times. They're not hiring. I even called the Providence Journal-Bulletin and begged for that job, but they already gave it to someone else, some non-idiot who didn't think they were too good and turn it down.

LORELAI: You're not an idiot.

CUT

Scenes from 8.06 – Hartford Courant

ROB: Rory Gilmore, I'd like you to meet one of our editorial columnists, Nate Di Luca.

NATE: (notices someone standing there, he nods) Welcome.

CUT

KEN: Only to think he could be at the New York Times making it big…

RORY: Oh, he was offered a job?

KEN: Not only that, he was pursued twice and the bastard turned them down. After rejecting two proposals, last year - they convinced him to blog for the Times.

Camera on Rory as she looks on at Nate.

**TEASER **

The episode takes place a couple of weeks after the infamous dinner at Luke and Lorelai's house.

INT. POOL HOUSE – SUNDAY MORNING

Lorelai and Rory are sitting at the island counter. Lorelai is looking through the shopping deals on the Sunday newspaper, and Rory seems to be writing stuff down. Next to Lorelai we see a glass of milk and a half eaten sandwich on a small plate.

LORELAI: (Looking through one of the papers) Ooh, we have to stop by Murphy's as well, they have the prettiest mauve coat! Look. (Turns the paper to show her daughter).

RORY: (Looks up from her pad of paper and nods) Yes, very pretty. But I have a question.

LORELAI: (Picks up the sandwich and goes back to looking through the paper) Shoot.

RORY: (As she points with her pen) So, do you plan on wearing all of these winter outfits next year? You know, after you give birth and shed all that weight?

LORELAI: (As if it's a ridiculous question) Uh, duh. (Points to her stomach) There's no way I'm going to fit into all of that now.

RORY: But all these styles will be old next year.

LORELAI: (Explains) I don't want to miss the chance to wear them. (Adds) Besides, I may even let you borrow this pretty mauve coat.

RORY: (Goes back to her pad of paper, and jots it down) Murphy's it is! (Looks up again) Where else do you want us to shop today?

LORELAI: Hmm, let's see… (shuffles through the many catalogs).

They are interrupted by a tap on the door.

LORELAI: (Seeing who it is through the glass, she jokes) Oh, who could that be? (Emily hasn't seen Lorelai through the glass yet)

RORY: (Gets off the stool and walks over to the door. As she opens…) Hey grandma.

EMILY: (Enters the pool house) Good morning, Rory. I was just wondering (notices her daughter)… Oh, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Smiles as she holds up the sandwich to her mouth) Hey there, mom.

RORY: (Explains as she shuts the door behind them) Mom and I are spending the day shopping.

EMILY: Oh. (Turns and looks at Rory) Anyway, I don't want to keep you two. I was wondering if you had seen my red Roberto Cavalli scarf? You grandfather and I are having our quarterly brunch with two of our friends, Grace and Miles Custer. And I was hoping to wear the scarf with this outfit.

RORY: (Looks at her grandmother's outfit) Oh yeah, a deep red would definitly go with that outfit. But sorry grandma, I haven't seen it.

EMILY: (Disappointed, she sighs) Oh darn. I have no idea where it is. I was really hoping to wear it. Oh well…

RORY: (Suggests) Actually, I have a red scarf that will go perfect. Would you like to borrow it?

EMILY: Oh?

RORY: (Gestures) Hold on, let me find it for you. (She walks into her bedroom)

EMILY: (Sincerely) Thank you, Rory.

While Rory is looking for her red scarf, Emily strolls over to the kitchen island and looks across the counter at Lorelai and her sandwich.

EMILY: (Sarcastically) Your second breakfast?

LORELAI: (With a full mouth, she is offended) Uh no? (Swallows) Third.

EMILY: (Continues sarcastically) Oh, my mistake. (She looks at the pad of paper on the counter) Quite the number of stores you're visiting. (She notices a folded newspaper as Lorelai nods – the circled portion catches her eyes. Camera focuses on the words "Apartment". She is quickly interrupted by the re-entry of Rory)

RORY: (As she holds a pretty red scarf with both her hands) Here it is!

EMILY: (Quickly moves away from the counter and stretches her hands to accept the accessory) Oh, Rory. It's beautiful. (Examines it) Is it an Yves Saint Laurent?

RORY: No, it's a Lorelai Victoria Danes. Formerly Gilmore. (Lorelai smirks at her daughter).

EMILY: (Surprised) Oh. (Looks back at the scarf).

RORY: Yeah, mom made it for me last year.

LORELAI: (Nods and chuckles at the unique pattern) Yeah, that's when 4 inches into the knitting part, I forgot my count – so I decided to funk it up a bit. Hence the yarn slash crazy-patterned-material.

EMILY: I see. (Looks at Rory and tries to hand it back to her) I don't think _"funk"_ suits me, Rory.

RORY: (Disagrees and takes the scarf into her hands) No… (places it around her grandmother) It looks great with that outfit! (Looks at Lorelai for support).

LORELAI: (Holding the glass of milk, she adds) Actually, I think you add a bit of _class_ to that scarf, mom. Seriously, it's a great color on you.

EMILY: (Looks down at herself) Well then (looks up at her granddaughter) Thank you.

RORY: (Nods) You're welcome.

EMILY: (Assures her) I will return it as soon as we get back from the club. (Rory smiles. Emily steps back to leave) I'll see you later, Lorelai.

LORELAI: See ya, mom.

RORY: (Opens the door and sees Emily out) Have a good brunch grandma! (Emily leaves the scene)

LORELAI: (To Rory) If you happen to find that Roberto Cavalli scarf, give it to me - yes?

Scene fades on Rory rolling her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with segment two soon. Review please.  
**Please read the important note below. **

I'm looking for a good writer…  
If you remember, in episode 8.11 we ended with Rory reading the article Nate wrote on Stars Hollow about six years ago. I was initially going to write this article, but after seeing your reviews, I have decided to open the forum to anyone who wants to collaborate with me. Anyone interested? If so, send me a private message. Please do not use the reviews to discuss this. Thank you. 


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO **

INT. CLUB – FOYER – LATE SUNDAY MORNING 

Emily and Richard have arrived, and are now standing in the foyer looking around in hopes of finding their friends. Emily is wearing the same outfit as before, with the scarf she borrowed from Rory.

RICHARD: (After looking around a bit, he looks at his wristwatch) I guess we are a couple of minutes early.

EMILY: (Not completely attentive) What did you say, Richard?

RICHARD: (Turns to his wife) I am sure the Custers are on their way.

EMILY: (Looks at her wristwatch as well) We do have a couple of minutes. They're very punctual, especially Miles… he never misses his 3 o'clock tea. Grace mentioned that if the maid is even a minute or two late, Miles makes a fuss about it.

RICHARD: (Chuckles) Miles is a funny fellow, isn't he?

EMILY: (Sighs, then changes the subject) So, I saw something that might interest you.

RICHARD: (Intrigued, he turns to his wife) Oh? Please do spill, Emily.

EMILY: Our granddaughter seems to be looking for a new apartment.

RICHARD: (Concerned and curious at the same time) How did you come across this piece of information?

EMILY: I saw some advertisements circled on today's paper.

RICHARD: Don't tell me you were you snooping, Emily.

EMILY: (Offended) Of course I wasn't! I just happened to see it on the counter while talking to Lorelai.

RICHARD: (Sighs) Well, I can't say it's a big surprise.

EMILY: What do you mean, Richard?

RICHARD: (Explains) The agreement was that she would stay at the Pool House until she found a place of her own.

EMILY: But we assumed she would feel comfortable and carry on with the current arrangement.

RICHARD: You may have assumed that, Emily. But I really didn't even think about it. (Thinks a bit) Oh well, she's a grown young woman now…

EMILY: (Obviously not happy with the situation) That doesn't mean she should just up and leave us.

RICHARD: (Chuckles) Emily, my dear, I'm sure the two of us will survive. (Sees a couple of people walking towards them) Ah, there they are. Miles!

MILES CUSTER: Richard… Emily.

GRACE CUSTER: (Waves at them as they move closer) Emily!

One of the coat-check guys walks up to the Gilmores from the other end as well

COAT CHECK GUY: Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore. Welcome. May I take your coats?

RICHARD: Ah yes… (takes off her coat, and helps Emily out of hers).

EMILY: (Greets their friends – then turns to the lady) Grace, it's so lovely to see you after so long! (Emily also removes her scarf and prepared to hand it to the man)

GRACE: Oh, what a beautiful scarf, Emily! (Emily is pleasantly surprised)

EMILY: Thank you.

RICHARD: (Ushers everyone) Now… come, come.

Emily is last to follow the three-some. She takes a look at the scarf again, then up at the coat-check guy (who is waiting for her to hand him the accessory).

EMILY: (Looks at the scarf again) Actually, I will hold on to this one. Thank you.

COAT-CHECK GUY: (Nods) Certainly, Mrs. Gilmore.

Scene fades.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – LATE SUNDAY AFTERNOON

The diner is closed for an hour or so before it opens again for the dinner customers. Luke is tidying the place up with Zach. Through the shutters, Luke sees Lane walking up to the door with the twins.

LUKE: (Smiles, and opens the door for her – then helps her carry up the twin stroller) Hey Lane. (Looks at the boys) Hey there.

LANE: Hello Luke! (Looks at her sons) Say hi to uncle Luke…

LUKE: (Looks up at Lane again) Zach's in the kitchen.

LANE: (Nods) Ah. We will wait for him. (Lane and the twins move to the counter)

Before Luke can close the door, Kirk suddenly shows up and scares him a bit.

LUKE: Ah, geez! Kirk! You scared the crap out of me!

KIRK: (With an expressionless face) I'm sorry, Luke. That wasn't my intention.

LUKE: (Shakes his head) The diner's closed, Kirk. Come back in an hour.

KIRK: (Looks inside) You just let Lane and the boys in.

LUKE: (Tries to close the door) They are here to see Zach.

KIRK: (Places his left palm on the glass door) So? Just because I'm not married to one of your employees, doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to enter this diner.

LUKE: (Frowns at the ridiculousness) What?!

KIRK: (Looks at the sign) Besides it says here that it's open.

LUKE: (Looks at the error, and quickly turns it) There, it's closed now.

KIRK: I have to talk to you.

LUKE: Kirk!

KIRK: Please, Luke. I really need to talk to you.

LUKE: (Grunts, then gives in – he opens the door wider for Kirk to enter) Fine… you have five minutes. (Then closes the door behind them)

Luke stands a few feet in front of Kirk and crosses his arms across the chest.

LUKE: Well?

KIRK: (Looks at the counter, then back at Luke) Can I have some coffee first?

LUKE: (Without moving an inch) No.

KIRK: (Looks back at the counter) But Lane gets coffee.

Luke looks at the counter and sees Zach pouring some coffee for his wife.

LUKE: (Grunts again) Fine. (Then throws his arms in the air and moves to the back of the counter and gets a mug).

KIRK: (Takes a seat at the counter) Thank you, Luke.

Zach and Lane look over at Kirk.

LUKE: (Pours a mug of coffee and slides it to Kirk) What is it?

KIRK: (Looks at Zach and Lane – then back at Luke) Can we go somewhere we can talk in private?

LUKE: That's it! (Stretches his arm and points at the door) Get out, Kirk!

KIRK: Okay… okay… we can talk in front of them.

LANE: (Softly to Zach) This should be interesting.

ZACH: (Softly responds to his family) Would you like a muffin to sit back and watch the show? (Luke gives a threatening glance at the family – and Zach adheres) Okay, uncle Luke is mad.

LUKE: (To Kirk) Well?

KIRK: I can't wait anymore, Luke…

LUKE: Wait anymore for what?

KIRK: To get married…

LUKE: How the hell does this concern me?

KIRK: I want your advice.

LUKE: (Shakes his head) Oh… no. Not again… don't ask me for anymore advice. In the past, you've always taken my advice and twisted it to mean whatever the hell you think it means in your twisted little head… no way… not again.

KIRK: But…

LUKE: (Explains) Remember the time you slept in the boat in our garage? Yeah… (shakes his head again) Not going to happen again.

KIRK: But…

LUKE: No… you figure it out.

KIRK: But you're my best friend. (Luke makes a disgusted face)

LANE: Aw, Luke… hear him out.

ZACH: (Nods) Yeah, man… at least listen to the poor dude.

LUKE: (Sighs – then turns to Kirk) What is it?

KIRK: Mother and Lulu are talking again… but to get back at me for moving out and getting an apartment, mother – with her conniving ways – has convinced Lulu to move the wedding day further by a month. Mother knows I'm not the most patient of all her children.

LANE: Aw, Kirk. That's a tough one.

ZACH: Yeah man, I'd hate to be in your shoes right now.

LUKE: (Not entirely sympathetic) So, what do you want me to do?

KIRK: Tell me what to do, Luke.

LUKE: (Sighs and places his hands on the sides – usually a sign of when he is trying to come up with a plan) Well…

KIRK: (Continues) I was also thinking of getting Lulu pregnant… (Luke looks at him a little disturbed)… seeing as how it worked for you and Lorelai.

LUKE: Hey! The wedding plans had already been made before I found out… (thinks) Why the hell am I explaining it to you?!

KIRK: (A rare sight, he frowns a bit and looks pathetic) All I ever wanted was to spend my life with the woman I love…

LUKE: (Softens a bit, and sighs) Look… Kirk. If you want to marry Lulu right away… then do it. Forget about planning and just do it. If Lulu has agreed to it, what are you waiting for?

KIRK: Well, technically… I haven't told Lulu any of this.

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes – then walks around the counter, and guides Kirk to get down off the stool and walk over to the door. Kirk carries the mug with him) Then what are you waiting for? Go over there and tell her! (Opens the door) Okay, Kirk?

KIRK: (Pumped up by Luke's words, he nods) Okay.

LUKE: (Nods) Great… now go (grabs the mug from Kirk and guides him further out the door).

As Kirk climbs down the few steps, Lorelai and Rory emerge from the sidewalk.

LORELAI: (Enters the diner as she looks behind at Kirk) What was all that about?

RORY: (Looks behind them as well) What's Kirk up to?

The ladies fully enter the diner.

LORELAI: (Sees Lane) Lane! (Sees everyone) Aw, you've brought the boys with you.

LANE: Hey Lorelai.

RORY: (Smiles at her best friend) Hey there. (Walks closer to the kids) Hello there fellas!

Scene fades as Luke closes the door.

EXT. HARTFORD COURANT – EARLY MONDAY MORNING

Rory climbs the many steps up to her workplace with a newspaper in one hand and coffee in the other. She does a double-take as she sees someone walk up to the edge of the top step. An unusual sight with Nate wearing a nice suit under his long coat – and messenger bag across his shoulder.

RORY: (As she walks up closer to him) Hey. What are you doing here so early? (Looks up and down at him) And in a suit.

NATE: (Places his hands in the side pockets, and stands still) Are you implying that I'm never this early to work, and most importantly that I'm never dressed professionally?

RORY: (With a subtle smirk) Something like that. So, where are you off to?

NATE: Off to the big apple. Have to be there at 1 o'clock. (Gestures at his messenger bag) Came to pick up some work.

RORY: (Curiosity hits her but doesn't pursue further) Ah… taking a flight out there?

NATE: I'd rather be in a train for 3 hours than spend all that time at airports.

RORY: (Nods) Ah, Amtrak's one of my closest friends too.

NATE: (Smiles a bit – then begins to descend) Alright, I'll see you tomorrow.

RORY: (Nods) See ya. (Then looks on as Nate walks down the stairs. The expression of curiosity clouds her face again) Hmm.

Scene fades on Rory as she turns and walks into work.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – MONDAY MORNING

Scene opens on the check-in area of the inn. Lorelai and Sookie are vaguely measuring the growth of Lorelai's stomach.

LORELAI: (Holds her shirt from behind to reveal the curve as she reveals her profile to Sookie) See, it's growing so fast.

SOOKIE: (Examines it) Oh honey, you still have a long ways to go. (Whines) I hate that you still look pretty darn good for being almost 5 months pregnant!

LORELAI: (Sighs, then grabs a cookie from the plate on the counter) Let's see how long that lasts since I've been eating more than usual… as if there's 100 of them in there (points at her stomach).

SOOKIE: (Chuckles, and leans against the desk) I think it's all so… very… awesome.

LORELAI: (Grins) Me too.

Michel joins the group. He walks straight to the computer.

MICHEL: (With his dragged French accent) What are you two talking about?

LORELAI: (As she nibbles on the cookie) About how big my stomach's getting.

MICHEL (Looking directly at the monitor) Oh, how exciting. They should make a movie about it.

SOOKIE: (Frowns at the man) Don't listen to him. (Then looks at Lorelai, and giggles) It's very exciting stuff. He… (tries to make it out in her head) ugh… she … it… is going to be one very lucky kid to have you and Luke as .. ugh… its parents.

MICHEL: (Turns bluntly to face Lorelai) You mean to tell me, you _still_ haven't found out the sex of the baby?

LORELAI: No, Michel. I told you… Luke and I want to be surprised.

MICHEL: But it can be very confusing to refer to (points at the stomach) that… (Lorelai rolls her eyes)

SOOKIE: (Subtly frowns and agrees) It _is_ a bit difficult to talk about … ugh… it.

LORELAI: Okay fine… let's call it Lorelai.

SOOKIE: But we don't know if it's a girl.

LORELAI: And we also don't know that it's _not_.

SOOKIE: True. (Thinks) I hope that if it turns out to be a boy… "Lorelai" doesn't become one of his cute nicknames. He's going to have major gender issues then. (Sarcastically looks at the only male in the room) You know, like the name _Michel_.

MICHEL: (Offended) My name is a guy's name! (Lorelai suppresses a chuckle)

SOOKIE: (Continues) Sounds like a girl's name. Add an "L" and an "E" to the end.

The phone rings.

MICHEL: (Gives Sookie an evil look, and stomps out of the room) I'm not going to answer that!

The phone keeps ringing.

LORELAI: (To her best friend) Great, now he's going to be whiny and dramatic the whole day.

SOOKIE: (Pushes herself up off the desk and begins to walk away) Oh, he will get over it.

LORELAI: (Picks up the phone) Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking.

It's Emily.

EMILY: Hello Lorelai, it's your mother.

Scene CUTS between the living room of the Gilmore mansion and the check-in area of the Inn.

LORELAI: Well, hello there mother. What's up?

EMILY: Did you and Rory have a pleasant time shopping yesterday?

LORELAI: (Properly) It was indeed _pleasant_, yes.

EMILY: That's nice to hear. (Lorelai waits for her to continue) Well, I wanted to talk to you about something…

LORELAI: Oh yeah? Shoot.

EMILY: It's regarding Rory.

LORELAI: (Jokes) Oh no, she hasn't been hanging with Paul 'the Party Animal' Parker again, has she? (Shakes her head) You can't teach that child anything. I swear.

EMILY: (Confused) What?

LORELAI: Sorry… a Gervais joke. Sorry…

EMILY: (Confused again) A _what_ joke?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) Never mind… moving on. What about Rory, mom?

EMILY: (Settles down from all the confusion) I was just wondering if Rory was looking for an apartment.

LORELAI: Wow, do you want her out of the pool house? She _has_ been hanging out with Paul.

EMILY: (Annoyed) Lorelai! Seriously… I have no idea who this Paul is… so can we please focus?

LORELAI: (Smirks) Mom, I saw you eyeing that ad on the counter, yesterday. (Emily is surprised) Got you all worried, I assume. (Exaggerates to annoy her mother a bit more) Don't worry, I didn't tell Rory that her grandmother was snooping.

EMILY: (Defends herself) I did no such thing!

LORELAI: (Sighs) Mom… Rory was always going to look for another apartment.

EMILY: Yes, but you have to talk her out of it.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) No… I'm not going to talk her out of it. Besides, she hasn't found one she likes yet.

EMILY: She is saving a lot of money by living in our pool house. (Stresses) You have to make her see that.

LORELAI: (Stresses) I'm not going to do that, mom. She's an adult… and if you want to talk it over with her… great. I'm not going to talk her into staying there – she's sticking with her original plan. She said she'd look for a place while staying at the pool house, and she is.

Emily stays quiet.

LORELAI: Mom?

EMILY: (Clearly not satisfied with the lack of a solution, she sighs) Well, that's all I wanted to talk to you about. I have to go now.

LORELAI: (Hearing Emily's disappointed voice, she whines a bit) Mom?

EMILY: Have a good day, Lorelai.

Emily hangs up.

Scene fades on Lorelai as she sighs and looks at the phone.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with segment three as soon as possible. Reviews are appreciated.

I want to give a special thanks to everyone that PMed/e-mailed me about my little note. The response was unexpected and overwhelming. Thank you so much! I have responded to all the lovely writers individually.  
Thanks again for the support!

The name of the writer that will collaborate with me will be posted at the end of the next episode.

Oh, and one more thing... as I've mentioned before, the "Previously on Gilmore..." segment is very important to each episode. I hope everyone reads it.


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE**

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – MONDAY AFTERNOON

Rory, occupied with reading some papers, walks by Ken's office.

KEN: (Sees her and calls out) Rory!

RORY: (Traces back a few steps and peaks in his office) Yeah?

KEN: (With his normal register) Did you see Nate this morning?

RORY: (Enters the office) Yeah, for a couple of minutes before he left for New York.

KEN: (Curiously) Did he say what's up?

RORY: (Shakes her head) Nope.

KEN: (Stresses curiously) Are you sure he didn't mention anything about why he suddenly decided to go to New York?

RORY: (Tries hard to act as if it's none of her business) Ken, if he didn't tell you – he definitely didn't tell me.

KEN: (Sighs) He seems to have told Rob something… but getting information out of Rob is like…

RORY: (Jokingly adds as she looks over the newspaper) … asking the Hillary and Obama camps to stop fighting?

KEN: Something like that.

RORY: Besides, I figured he was going to see family or something.

KEN: In a suit? I've known our Mr. DiLuca for quite some time now, Rory… and it's very rare that he wears a suit.

RORY: (Confused) Who told you he was wearing a suit?

KEN: Billy from print.

RORY: (Rolls her eyes and starts to leave) Those print guys should be heading an all new Gossip column.

KEN: (Goes back to his work as he jokes) Yeah, I hear Rob's working on it.

RORY: (Startled, she pauses and looks in Ken's office again) Are you serious?

KEN: (Raises an eye at how gullible Rory is being) No?

RORY: (Brushes it off) I knew that.

Scene fades on Ken shaking his head and going back to work.

EXT. POOL HOUSE – MONDAY EVENING

Rory is returning home after a long day of work. She pulls out her key to open the pool house door when Emily shows up from behind.

EMILY: (With something in her hand) Rory.

RORY: (Jumps a bit) Ah! (Sees who it is) Oh my god. Grandma. You scared me.

EMILY: (Sincerely) Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that.

RORY: (Turns completely to face her) It's fine. (Sighs) What's up?

EMILY: (Holds up the scarf) I'm here to return your scarf. I apologize for not returning it yesterday as I had told you I would.

RORY: (Takes it in her hand) Oh, don't worry about it. I knew it was in safe hands.

EMILY: (Eyes the red accessory) It's very pretty. (Rory notices the subtleness of Emily's glance)

RORY: It is.

EMILY: (Takes a moment to look through the glass door of the apartment and then at her granddaughter) Well, I won't keep you out here too long. It's very cold. (With one nod) Have a good night, Rory.

Rory nods and watches her grandmother enter the main house. She makes a quizzical face, then enters the pool house.

INT. POOL HOUSE – SAME TIME…

Camera on Rory as she enters her temporary abode. As she closes the door behind her, the phone rings.  
Rory rushes to the counter, and picks it up.

RORY: Hello?

LORELAI: Hey, you're home.

Scene cuts between the Pool House and the kitchen of Luke and Lorelai's house (a.k.a. The Crap-shack). Luke is preparing dinner, and Lorelai is setting the table as she holds the phone up to her ear.

RORY: (Starts to unload the contents of her messenger bag) Yeah, just got in. What's up?

LORELAI: Not much. Luke says hi.

LUKE: (Snaps out of his cooking zone, and speaks a bit loud) Hello Rory!

RORY: (Speaks loudly into the phone too – except it's Lorelai's ears that bear the pain) Hello Luke!

LORELAI: (Sways the phone away from herself as she tries to avoid the pitch of her daughter's greeting) Oy!

RORY: Sorry. Is he cooking? It seems like he's cooking.

LORELAI: (Grins) He is. (Suddenly concerned) Wait a minute, what are you going to eat tonight?

RORY: (Makes her way to the refrigerator) Mac and cheese.

LORELAI: While I love the effects of mac and cheese, it's not a proper meal. Rory, you have to eat better than that.

LUKE: (Looks back at his wife) She's not eating?

LORELAI: (To Luke) Mac and cheese again tonight.

LUKE: Tell her to come over…

LORELAI: Luke wants you to join us for dinner.

RORY: (Grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and takes a seat on one of the bar stools) That's very nice of him… but I'm not going to drive 30 minutes…

LORELAI: (Cuts in) We will bring you food.

RORY: (Protests) Mom, no… really. I have work to do… and I promise I will make something for myself tomorrow. It's been really busy at work with the primaries and all. I just need to prioritize – cook on the weekends or something. I need new recipes.

LORELAI: (Grins) Luke can help you with that. (Luke looks at Lorelai for more information. Lorelai explains to Luke) Rory needs recipes.

LUKE: No problem.

LORELAI: (To Rory) Luke will give you some easy recipes…

RORY: Great. Now that we've covered my food situation, is there anything else?

LORELAI: Actually there is. Has mom talked to you yet?

RORY: (Curiously) About what? I just saw her before you called, in fact.

LORELAI: Oh, and she didn't mention anything?

RORY: Just that she was sorry she didn't return the scarf on time… which, by the way, she loves. She was definitely sad to part with it. Of course, she will never admit it…

LORELAI: Of course. But she didn't say anything about you and apartment hunting?

RORY: (Even more curiously) Huh?

LORELAI: She found out yesterday that you were looking for an apartment, and she's not happy.

RORY: (With a heavy sigh) Aw man, I did notice that she was acting a bit odd earlier.

LORELAI: (Sits in her seat as Luke starts to serve them both) I just wanted to warn you before the topic came up.

Someone knocks on the Pool House door.

RORY: (Looks at it, and sighs into the phone) What an eventful night this is, grandpa's at the door. I have to go.

LORELAI: (Sighs as well) Okay hon, talk to you later.

Rory hangs up, walks over to the door and opens it.

RORY: Grandpa.

RICHARD: (Carrying a manila folder) Rory, I hope I'm not disturbing you.

RORY: No… not at all.

RICHARD: (Gestures at the folder) I would like to talk to you about something. May I come in?

RORY: (Very curiously, she looks at the folder – then nods at Richard and ushers him in) Sure.

Scene fades.

EXT. LUKE'S DINER – TUESDAY MORNING

Camera follows Kirk into the diner.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – SAME TIME

Camera is still behind Kirk as he searches the semi-busy diner for his "best friend" – Luke.

KIRK: (Spots him as Luke carries empty plates over to the counter) Ah, Luke!

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes and mutters to himself as he continues to do his work) Ah, geez. Not this again.

KIRK: (Arrives at the counter as well) Luke, I did what you told me to do.

LUKE: (As he carries on with his work) And what's that, Kirk?

KIRK: I talked to Lulu. We talked for a long time (adds with hand gestures) … well at least two of those hours were also extremely hot sex (Luke is too slow to respond to this disturbing news) followed by another hour of telling each other who looked better in a bathing suit.

LUKE: (Holds up his hand in protest) Kirk! (Sighs) Get to the point.

KIRK: Well, yes. I told Lulu that I didn't want to wait any longer. She agrees with me… she sees it my way.

LUKE: (Nods) Good, so what have you two decided?

KIRK: Nothing yet. I forgot what the point of all the talking was because my mind was completely wiped out by all the…

LUKE: (Cuts in quickly) KIRK!! (Everyone in the diner looks at Luke. Luke grunts, and the townies go back to their food and beverages. Luke turns to the man in front of him) See, I don't really understand why you're here. So I give you sixty seconds to explain yourself, tell me what you both want me to do… or I will have to throw you out of this diner myself. And you know what that feels like – so talk!

KIRK: (Speaks unusually fast) I told Lulu that I didn't want to wait anymore. Lulu, after some thought, said she agreed and that she didn't want to wait anymore. (Very softly, he leans in) I suggested that we elope… but she was very confused and indecisive about it.

LUKE: (Thinks a bit then responds through his exasperation) If she doesn't want to do it, you can't force her. (Sighs) I don't know what to tell you, Kirk. You have to figure it out. You're a grown man, so figure it out. I have to get back to work.

KIRK: But…

Scene fades on Kirk watching Luke go back to work.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – SAME TIME

Lorelai is seated near the window in the check-in area. She seems to be looking through some work-related papers. Michel is near the brochures, sorting them out.

The phone rings – twice. No one picks up. Lorelai looks up at Michel, who is standing only 3 feet away from the phone.

LORELAI: Michel, can you please get that? (no answer) Michel? (Still no answer) Michel! Yoo-hoo! (The phone stops ringing) MICHEL!! (The man turns around as if that's the first time he heard her)

MICHEL: Oh?! Are you talking to me?

LORELAI: (Annoyed) Of course, I was talking to you.

MICHEL: (Sarcastically) Oh, I thought you were talking to Michel – with an "L" and "E" at the end.

LORELAI: What? (As Michel walks away from her) Oh come on, Michel! Sookie didn't mean that. (A little louder, to make sure he heard her) Get over it! (Sees someone walking towards her from the foyer) Oh hey… (She gets up from her seat) Lulu… this is a nice surprise.

LULU: (A little shy at first, she waits for Lorelai to welcome her in) Lorelai… hi. I hope I'm not disturbing you.

LORELAI: Oh no no… what's up?

LULU: (Cautiously) I was hoping I could talk with you about something in private?

LORELAI: (A little surprised, she adheres) Sure… of course (gestures towards the living room) Come on over here.

They move to the living room and take a seat on the couch.

LORELAI: (With an expression of concern) What's going on?

LULU: (Cautiously continues) You may think it's weird of me to come to you about it…

LORELAI: What do you mean?

LULU: (Softly) Kirk wants to elope.

LORELAI: (Very subtly gasps) Oh.

LULU: And… and I said no at the time… because it was so sudden, you see. (Lorelai nods) But I've been thinking all morning… and…

LORELAI: … It doesn't seem like such a bad idea now?

LULU: (Sweetly, she giggles a bit) I came to you because… you've eloped before…

LORELAI: (Embarrassed, she shakes her head) Oh, please… don't remind me about that. It was all types of wrong…

LULU: (Concerned) See, eloping isn't a great thing… is it?

LORELAI: Oh no, Lulu… it wasn't the eloping that was wrong. It was who I eloped with. In your case, I think it's certain that Kirk and you are meant to be…

LULU: (Smiles) Like you and Luke.

LORELAI: (Not entirely wanting to compare Kirk to her Luke, she nods with a smirk) Right. And if you don't want to wait anymore… and really want to just be married to each other, you should go for it. (Stresses as Lulu very intensely listens to the woman in front of her) Only if you're one-hundred percent sure that it's what you want… with the man you want.

LULU: (Smiles sweetly, and nods) Thank you, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Nods) You're welcome.

Scene fades on the ladies smiling at each other.

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – TUESDAY MID-MORNING

Ken, Rory and a couple of other employees are in the break-room having coffee and chatting. A couple of unknown employees are watching the news on the TV. A few feet away, Ken's reading to Rory some interesting headlines from the newspaper in his hand.

KEN: (In the middle of his sentence) … _"I have never had a president who inspired me the way people tell me that my father inspired them. But for the first time, I believe I have found the man who could be that president — not just for me, but for a new generation of Americans."_ The End.

RORY: (Shakes her head with a mug in her hand) I've read that op-ed five times since it was published on Sunday.

KEN: (As he looks through the old newspaper for more interesting articles) I bet the Clintons aren't too happy.

ANOTHER EMPLOYEE: (Chimes in from behind as he points at the TV) That's all they've been covering since Sunday.

Nate walks in the break-room. Ken and Rory look over at him.

KEN: (Nods at his friend, and goes on to read another article) Oh look here, (Nate stands closer to Ken) it says here that our president has a five percent approval rating in France.

NATE: (Bluntly) That high, huh?

KEN: (Chuckles, and looks at Nate) Hey, how was New York?

NATE: (Being vague, he nods) Good… good. (Looks over at Rory) Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?

RORY: Sure.

Nate walks out of the break-room. Rory and Ken look at each other curiously, and then she follows Nate's trail.

INT. NATE'S OFFICE – A MINUTER LATER…

Nate stands for a second until Rory makes her way into his office. Just as she enters with her mug in hand, Nate reaches and closes the door behind them.

NATE: Umm, take a seat. (He sits down as well)

RORY: (Curiously) Okay…

NATE: So… how are you?

RORY: I'm doing well… (adds to break the sudden awkwardness) How are you?

NATE: Same… same. (Shakes his head) Okay, let me cut to the chase…

RORY: (Nods) Cut away.

NATE: I will be gone this weekend (clears his throat)… I have some stuff to take care of in New York (Rory tries not to look curious)…

RORY: (Nods) Okay…

NATE: As you know, I blog for the New York Times.

RORY: (Nods again) Yes, I read it often…

NATE: Good… good. (Takes a moment) The thing is, Rory… I have to get a piece out to the web editor next Monday, and I know I can't make it.

RORY: You mean the "New York Times" web editor?

NATE: Yeah. And I was wondering if you'd like to guest blog… in my place.

RORY: (As if she didn't understand it) For the New York Times?

NATE: (Confused as to why Rory isn't understanding) Umm, yeah… we're talking about the New York Times.

RORY: (Widens her eyes) Are you serious?

NATE: Yeah, it's not unusual for them to have guest bloggers. Since you seem to have an interest, I thought you may like to venture into that world of blogging. What do you say?

RORY: (Completely taken by surprise) S… sure. Of course. Definitely.

NATE: Do you think five days is enough to come up with something?

RORY: (Gets confused) Is it?

NATE: (Hides a chuckle at Rory's excitement) I'm sure you can handle it.

RORY: (Smiles) Great!

NATE: Yeah, great. (Opens his notebook) I will let the web editor know… and I'll e-mail you some information. (To himself) I should also write a little introduction for you…

Nate goes on, but the audio fades as the camera zooms in on Rory's obviously excited face.

Scene fades.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Final segment will be up soon. Reviews are like ratings, they determine the future of this series. Seriously.

Thoughts on all the different storylines? No less than 100 words. Get to it. 


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR **

INT. CRAPSHACK – LIVING ROOM – TUESDAY EVENING 

Scene opens on the TV as a scene of _Lost In Yonkers_ plays…

_LOST IN YONKERS (1993)_

AUNT BELLA: Do ya, do you know what color my eyes are, Johnny?

JOHNNY: No, what?

AUNT BELLA: You're lookin' right at 'em.

JOHNNY: Oh, uh. I'm a little color blind.

AUNT BELLA: You have beautiful eyes.

JOHNNY: Naw. Men don't have beautiful eyes.

AUNT BELLA: Oh, yes, they do. Don't tell me. Wanna kiss me?

JOHNNY: Yeah. Yeah I do, I really would.

AUNT BELLA: Then, kiss me.

JOHNNY: I will.

AUNT BELLA: I mean now. Today. Sometime today, Okay? We've done it before, you know. You gonna put your arms around me or not?

JOHNNY: Don't tell me how to do it; I know how to do it.

AUNT BELLA: Then, do it, don't say you're gonna do it.

JOHNNY: I said,"Okay".

(they start to kiss gently, then fall to the ground and Johnny becomes more forceful)

AUNT BELLA: Okay, that's enough. Johnny, I can't breathe. Okay, Johnny, I have to breathe! Okay, that's enough for today.

(breaking off)

AUNT BELLA: Woo! I don't know why they wouldn't take you in the Army!

Camera cuts to Lorelai giggling (next to Luke).

LORELAI: (Pauses the movie) Come on, you have to admit! That was a hilarious scene.

LUKE: (Sitting next to his wife with an arm stretched over the couch and around Lorelai) It was okay.

LORELAI: (Sits up and tilts her head) Come on! David Strathairn and Mercedes Ruehl were brilliant in this scene!

LUKE: (Amused at how Lorelai's passionate about her movie. He smirks) Sure.

LORELAI: (Sees Luke looking at her with a smirk on his face) What?

LUKE: Nothing.

LORELAI: (Makes a curious face, then looks at the TV and holds up the remote control) Do you want to continue? (Looks back at Luke, who is still looking at her)

LUKE: If you want to.

Lorelai leans over and gives him a kiss, then goes back to her remote. But Luke's still looking at her.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Okay… (sets the remote on the coffee table, and turns to her husband) we can watch the rest later. (Looks back at her husband and smiles) What's on your mind?

Luke, without another word, leans in and kisses Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Places her hand on his chest) Oh… that.

LUKE: (Softly) Yeah, that. (And continues to kiss her)

A few seconds into their intimate moment. The doorbell rings.

LUKE: (Softly, between kisses) Ignore it.

LORELAI: (Nods) Ignored.

The doorbell rings again.

LORELAI: (Between kisses) When did the doorbell start working?

LUKE: (Now slightly leaning towards Lorelai as he kisses her) I fixed it last week.

LORELAI: Mmm. Don't forget to break it later.

There's a loud knock on the door. Loud enough to part Luke and Lorelai.

LUKE: (Frustrated, he grunts) What the…!

LORELAI: (Frustrated, and slightly amused – she sits back) I think we should get that, babe.

LUKE: (Grunts again, and gets up from the couch. The camera follows him to the foyer) This better be an emergency. (Lorelai turns in her seat and watches him through the opening of the foyer as Luke opens the front door. He grunts again as he sees who it is) Kirk. What the hell do you want?

KIRK: (Takes it upon himself to step into the foyer) We've decided what we want to do. (Sees the lady on the couch) Hello Lorelai.

LORELAI: Hey there, Kirk.

KIRK: I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time.

LORELAI: Actually, you… (Kirk turns around to face Luke)

KIRK: Like I said, (Lorelai raises her eyes at the snub) We've decided…

LUKE: (Staring down at the fact that Kirk just stepped into the foyer without a welcome) What are you talking about?

KIRK: You said Lulu and I needed to come up with a plan. And we have. (Lorelai is intrigued)

LUKE: (Waits for him to go on) And?

KIRK: And we've decided to elope.

LUKE: Ah, good (He tries to usher Kirk to leave) so it's all settled. Thanks for letting us know.

KIRK: (Ignores Luke's attempts, he carries on with hand gestures) I've calculated how much Lulu and I would be saving by eloping, if we do in fact, elope.

LUKE: (Confused) I thought you just said you wanted to elope?

KIRK: I did. But I'm in the process of telling you how much we will be saving. I wanted to set it up…

LUKE: I don't care.

LORELAI: (Slowly makes her way to the foyer) So when and how are you going to do it?

LUKE: (Annoyed, he whines at Lorelai) Don't encourage him.

KIRK: (Ignores Luke again) Well, I thought it could happen this weekend or as early as this Thursday night.

LORELAI: (Intrigued) Uh huh, uh huh. So where will you two be going? Somewhere exciting? (Holds her hand up to her mouth) Ooh! Or is it a secret?

KIRK: No, it's not a secret. I was thinking Ms. Patty's studio.

LUKE & LORELAI (in unison): Huh?

KIRK: We could wake Reverend Skinner in the middle of the night, sneak into Ms. Patty's studio and do our vows.

LORELAI: (Tries to hide a laugh) That's not "eloping" Kirk.

KIRK: (As if he's lost) It's not?

LUKE: Pick a place the two of you want to go. (Looks at Lorelai for support) There's Baltimore…

LORELAI: (Adds) Lancaster… (Kirk's clearly lost)

LUKE: And there's always Vegas.

KIRK: Oh. Lulu and I didn't discuss all the options.

LUKE: (Sighs) Alright (places his hand on Kirk's shoulder and guides him out the door) well… why don't you go to Lulu and discuss it "ALL" …

KIRK: (In deep thought) Yes, I will. Thank you both.

Lorelai places her arm around Luke's back and they both continue to watch as Kirk leaves. The bright headlights of a car just pulling into the driveway, blind them as they try to make out who it is.

LORELAI: (With a sudden grin) Why isn't it our lovely Rory…

Rory gets down from her Prius and looks back at Kirk (who is walking away), then she looks up at Luke and Lorelai. She makes her way up the stairs with a grin on her face.

RORY: (As she walks up closer to the couple) Hey… what's Kirk up to?

LUKE: Hey Rory.

LORELAI: (Stretches out her arm) Long story (gives her a quick peck on the cheek) To what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you this Tuesday night?

RORY: I have news.

LORELAI: (Gasps) News!

RORY: Yes, _news_ - it's nothing really… but it's pretty exciting for me.

LUKE: (Being the responsible one, ushers them both inside) Come inside, it's cold.

Scene cuts to the living room as they make their way to the couch.

RORY: (Places a duffle bag on the floor and takes off her coat as Luke and Lorelai return to their former seating arrangement) Again, it's nothing great… but I… Rory Gilmore… am going to blog for the New York Times… (adds) just once… but still…

LORELAI: (Gasps) Rory!

LUKE: I haven't yet gotten a grip on the term "blog" but I sense this is exciting news.

LORELAI: (Punches Luke's arm repeatedly in excitement as Rory clasps her hands) It is! It is! (Turns to her daughter) How did it happen? And I want details…

RORY: Well, the details aren't all that exciting, but to make a long story short. Nate's a regular blogger for the Times, and he's going to be out of town a lot this week and asked if I wanted to guest blog in his absence. And I said, yes!

LORELAI: (Calms down and shakes her head approvingly) That Nate… remind me to thank him if I ever see him. This is exciting news, babe. Even if it's only a one-time deal.

RORY: (Smiles, then calms down) It is. (Everyone sighs) If you don't mind, can I spend the night here?

LUKE & LORELAI: (Nods in unison) Of course.

RORY: (Looks at the TV – and the paused scene) You're watching Lost In Yonkers?

LORELAI: (Scoots a bit closer to Luke, and pats at the space next to her) Come, come… join us. Luke's never seen it.

RORY: (Settles herself next to her mother) Never seen it? (Sees the end of the scene, and gets giddy) Ooh! It's the scene where Johnny explains to Bella that the Army rejected him!

LORELAI: (Adds as she nods) And then they proceed to make-out?

LUKE: (Adds) All very silly.

RORY: I love that scene!

LORELAI: (Takes the remote) Here, let's rewind and watch that scene again!

LUKE: (Sighs, and pushes himself off the couch) Meanwhile, I will go get something for us to drink. (As he passes the two ladies) Hot chocolate, Rory?

RORY: (Staring at the TV with Lorelai) Yes, please!

LORELAI: (Taps on Rory's arm) Oh, oh… here it is! (Plays the movie)

Scene fades on the two ladies enjoying the movie.

INT. GILMORE MANSION – DINING ROOM – WEDNESDAY MORNING

Richard and Emily are having breakfast. Richard is occupied with his hard-boiled egg and the newspaper, while Emily looks on at Richard.

RICHARD: (Notices that he's being watched, he looks up at her) What is it, Emily?

EMILY: (Cuts to the chase) Did you talk to Rory?

RICHARD: (Places the newspaper on the table) Oh, yes. I did speak with Rory.

EMILY: Well, did you tell her it was ridiculous of her to leave the pool house?

RICHARD: (Thinks for a second) No, I did not tell her that, Emily.

EMILY: Then what did you talk about?

RICHARD: (Sighs) We talked about her moving out, and moving on with her adult life…

EMILY: Richard. What on earth…

RICHARD: I found a few wonderful apartments, and I suggested that she look at them all before she makes a decision.

EMILY: (Astounded) Richard!

RICHARD: It's time, Emily. It's time to let her go and find herself a new apartment.

EMILY: (Annoyed) It's not as if we were letting her stay here for free. She paid a monthly rent…

RICHARD: (Calmly) That's not the point, Emily.

EMILY: (Worked up) Then what _is_ the point?!

RICHARD: The point is that she finds her own place, and not live under her parents' or grandparents' roof any longer. No matter how much she paid for rent.

EMILY: (Frustrated with Richard) I can't believe you're saying this. I thought you were on my side.

RICHARD: (Realizes that he needed to be closer to Emily rather than talking across the table, he gets up slowly and moves to the chair closest to her. He is stern…) Now you listen to me… I'm always on your side. Always. But this fear you have… (shakes his head) this fear you have of Lorelai and Rory breaking away from us has become ridiculous. (Anger is clearly evident in Emily's face, but she looks away as Richard makes his case) In case you weren't paying attention, Emily, our daughter continued to come to our weekly dinners even though Rory was in another state. (Emily suddenly looks at her husband. Richard nods) That's right, I know what you have been thinking. (Emily looks away again) If Rory moves, it will only be a few minutes away… it's not as if she will be moving to Guam. (Adds) And Rory, Lorelai and Luke will continue to come to our weekly dinners. Of this, I am sure. (Emily calms down a bit as Richard softly adds) Emily… (she doesn't look at him. So, he reaches for her hand) Emily… (she turns to face her husband)… you and I will be fine.

Scene fades on Emily as she sighs and looks at Richard.

EXT. HARTFORD COURANT – WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON

Rory is at the bottom of the steps looking through pieces of paper with images when Nate walks down the stairs and stands next to her.

NATE: Still hunting for those apartments, eh?

RORY: (Looks up at Nate and goes back to her ads) Yeah, there's one a couple of blocks from here and thought I'd check it during my lunch break.

NATE: (Nods as he places his hands in his jacket pockets to keep them warm) Good idea.

RORY: (Adds) Except, I realized I had no clue how to look for an apartment. (Nate listens as she goes on) I lived in a pretty expensive apartment before… except it wasn't mine… it was my ex-boyfriend's… and I also lived with one of my good friends… (adds) Paris (Nate nods at the familiarity of the name)… and that was a very bad… (chuckles) bad... apartment. In a very bad area of town… The apartments were on two ends of a very long spectrum. (Sighs, and looks at Nate).

NATE: (Nods) So, what you're telling me is that you don't know how to look for an apartment.

RORY: (Nods) I guess that's about right. (Sighs and places the pieces of paper in her pocket) But I have to get to it!

NATE: (With one nod, he starts to step away) Good luck.

RORY: Thanks.

NATE: (Pauses after a few steps, and turns to face her) Do you, by any chance, need help… (points at her pocket) looking at that apartment?

RORY: (Surprised at the gesture) Thank you… (shakes her head) but no… I'll be fine. (Adds) Got to learn.

NATE: (Starts walking backwards – away from Rory) Okay well… tell me how it goes. (He turns to leave)

RORY: (Calls out) Hey Nate? (Nate turns again) Thanks...

NATE: (As he begins to walk backwards again) For what?

RORY: For the Times (With a nod, Nate smiles and walks away)

Scene fades on Rory walking in the opposite direction.

INT. GILMORE MANSION – WEDNESDAY NIGHT

Emily and Richard are in the living room spending a bit of time reading before they head to bed. Rory cautiously shows up from the back entrance.

RICHARD: (Looks up from his book, and removes his reading glasses) Rory. This is a nice surprise. (Emily looks up as well)

RORY: (Smiles at her grandfather) Hi grandpa (looks at Emily)… grandma…

EMILY: (Pointedly) Hello Rory (and goes back to her book)…

RORY: (Looks back at Richard, then down at Emily) Grandma, may I speak with you for a minute?

RICHARD: (Takes it as his queue to leave the room – but fails to come up with a good excuse) Oh… I forgot… I have some… uh.. some… something I need to take care of. (Gets up from his seat, and pats Rory on her shoulder on his way out)

RORY: (Smiles at her grandfather, then turns to Emily) Grandma?

EMILY: (Places the book on her lap) I know why you're here Rory… and let me save you the trouble. I'm completely fine with your decision to move out…

RORY: (Not convinced) Are you… in all honesty… are you?

EMILY: (With a hint of emotion, looks at her granddaughter – and sighs) No. I am not. (Admits) I was hoping you would continue to stay near us.

RORY: (Sympathetically moves to her grandmother's side, she sits next to her) Grandma… (with a pout) I'm sorry… but this is something I have to do.

EMILY: (Looking away) I know.

RORY: (With urgency) Grandma?

EMILY: Yes, Rory…

RORY: (Shakes her head as she continues softly) I don't want you to be angry with me…

EMILY: I'm not. (Admits) Just a little sad.

RORY: (Never afraid to show physical affection, she hugs her grandmother) I'm only going to be a couple of miles away from you. And you'll love the new place…

EMILY: (Suddenly faces her) You have already found an apartment?

RORY: (Nods) Yeah, I saw one this afternoon… one that grandpa suggested. I really like it.

EMILY: (Looks away again) Well, if Richard approves…

RORY: (Sighs hopelessly) Grandma, don't make me feel guilty for leaving the pool house. It's not fair.

EMILY: (The words make her sigh and turn to face Rory) I'm sorry. (Adds) I just liked knowing that you lived somewhere safe… next door. (Takes a moment) I will… (struggles to continue) … I will not make you feel bad again. I promise. (Adds with a hint of a smile) As long as you let me help you with the moving arrangements.

RORY: (A smile appears on her face, she nods) Done.

EMILY: Very well. (Adds) I'm still not happy. But I am sure I will get over it.

RORY: Okay.

Silence.

EMILY: (Thinks) I think we have some cheesecake left from earlier. Would you like to join me?

RORY: Ooh, a late night snack?

EMILY: (Gets up from her seat and walks to the edge of the room) I don't mind, if you don't.

RORY: (Gets up too) Cheesecake it is!

Scene fades.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – EARLY THURSDAY MORNING – IT'S VERY DARK OUTSIDE

The lighting in the diner is very dim. Lorelai, at the counter, is trying very hard to stay awake – while Luke prepares coffee.

LORELAI: (As she keeps from letting her head fall on the counter, she whines) Why are we up sooo early! It's four o'clock!

LUKE: Because you and I, like stupid idiots that we are, agreed to helping Kirk and Lulu elope?

LORELAI: I hate us right now. (Looks behind her, at the front door) Where are they?

Two people emerge from the sidewalk.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Finally.

Kirk and Lulu enter the diner with two duffle bagsful of stuff.

LULU: (Smiles shyly) Sorry we're a few minutes late.

LORELAI: (Walks up to them) Don't worry about it. Are you ready?

KIRK: As ready as we will ever be.

LUKE: (Pours some coffee in two to-go cups, grabs a bag that we will assume is food - and hands them over) Do you have the maps?

KIRK: (Holds up a couple of papers) Check. And the emergency phone numbers if we ever get stuck.

LORELAI: Not the best time of the year to go on a road trip to Vegas, but I'm sure you guys will be fine.

LUKE: (To Lulu, as he hands her a key) Under no circumstance are you to ever let him (points at Kirk) drive my truck.

LULU: I promise, Luke.

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes at Luke) Do you want that in writing?

KIRK: (Adds) Don't worry Luke, my woman here is a class-A driver.

LUKE: (Grabs their duffle bags) Good.

They make there way to the green truck parked directly outside the diner. Luke places the bags on the bed of the truck.

LULU: Thank you so much…

LORELAI: Aw, (Gives Lulu a quick hug) good luck to both of you.

LUKE: (As he makes his way back to Lorelai) Drive safe.

Lulu makes her way to the other side and gets in the driver's seat, and Kirk gets in the passenger seat. He rolls down the window. The engine starts.

KIRK: Oh Luke… before I forget. I snuck in mother's house and left a letter.

LORELAI: Oh good, to let her know that you're safe. That's wise.

KIRK: (Adds) And I also wrote that if she had any questions… to call Luke Danes and he will explain everything.

LUKE: (Clearly not happy with that) What?!

Lulu starts driving.

LORELAI: Bye guys!

LUKE: (Grunts) Why didn't I strangle him all those years ago?

LORELAI: (Places her arm around him to keep warm) Aw, then Lulu would be lonely.

LUKE: (Grunts again) I can't believe I gave them my truck.

LORELAI: (Pats Luke on the back) I'm sure it will be back safe. Now come… make me breakfast. (Lorelai walks up the steps and into the diner)

LUKE: (Astounded, he turns to look at her) It's four o'clock in the morning!

Scene fades.

INT. GILMORE MANSION – LIVING ROOM – A FEW DAYS LATER – DAYTIME

Emily is in the living room, seated on the couch, reading her book again. We hear the doorbell ring…

EMILY: Gladys? Can you please get that…

A few seconds pass as Emily continues to read her book…

GLADYS: (Enters the living room) Mrs. Gilmore…

EMILY: (Still looking at her book) Yes, Gladys…

GLADYS: Mrs. Danes… your daughter… is here to see you.

EMILY: (Turns to see Lorelai enter the room with a wrapped box in her hand) Lorelai?

LORELAI: (To Gladys) Thank you.

Gladys leaves the room.

EMILY: What are you doing here?

LORELAI: (Jokes) Nice to see you too, mom! Actually, (stretches her arm to reveal the wrapped gift) I came by to drop this. I have to get back to the inn…

EMILY: (Looks at the box, and tentatively accepts) What is it?

LORELAI: (Still standing) Just open it… (adds) after I leave… (Takes a step back) Okay… I should go… Bye mom…

Emily is still surprised at the sudden appearance of Lorelai with a wrapped present. She looks at the gift, and then slowly pulls at the ribbon to open it. She opens the top lid and flips the tissue to reveal the contents inside. We see a subtle smile as she takes an all knew red scarf out of the box.

Scene fades.

**NEXT WEEK ON THE GILMORE GIRLS… **

VOICE OVER: Valentines arrives a little early for the Gilmore girls…

A shot of Luke and Lorelai kissing. 

**VOICE OVER: … with revelations that will surprise you… **

RORY: (To Lorelai) What? I can't believe you just said that. 

LORELAI: (Attempts to stop Rory from walking away from her) Rory!

**VOICE OVER: … and surprises that will leave you wondering… **

RORY: (Sees someone from her past – viewers don't see him) It's you… 

**VOICE OVER: Will this affect everyone? **

LORELAI: (Lays her head on Luke's shoulder) Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut? 

LUKE: Give her some time, she'll come around.

**VOICE OVER: Has cupid got it wrong this year? **

Rory sighs heavily as someone (invisible to us) leaves her. 

**VOICE OVER: Stay tuned for an all new Gilmore Valentines… **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's 8.12 folks. Do you think Luke's truck will make it back to Stars Hollow? 

Will update with 8.13 soon.

I've read some reviews, asking me what's in store for Rory and Nate. The answer is simple. I don't know yet. Maybe Nate's just a good role model for her? Maybe Rory falls for him, but he doesn't reciprocate? Maybe it's purely platonic? What are your thoughts?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I wanted to address something from my previous segment…

I hope you know my twisted sense of humor well enough to realize that I'd never be rude to my readers. If you read my previous note as rude or demanding, I apologize. It was not meant in such a way. I know for a fact that most of you know me well enough to realize I meant no insult.

Dear "Mr. Doosey,"

Thank you for your wonderful review. I would've liked to defend myself from the accusations you so wonderfully made in your review. However, it was made an impossible task since you decided to be an anonymous reviewer. Please be kind enough to send me a PM, and we shall discuss it further. Thank you.


End file.
